Agony
by Yokai Moon
Summary: One-Shot. Her mother once taught her that playing with her food was wrong. But sometimes Yoruichi just can't resist and it's really hard when your meal walks right in. Dont read if u can't handle: Gore/Cannibalism


Titl_e: Agony  
_Author_: YokaiMoon  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own Bleach  
_Rated_: M  
_Genre_: Horror  
_Paring:_ Yoru/Soi  
_Summary: _Her mother once taught her that playing with her food was wrong. But sometimes Yoruichi just can't resist. One-Shot [shoujo-ai, yuri] Rated M for Gore, character death (?) and sexual content_

I did this one-shot in my spare time, to take my mind off of my life and to keep people from killing me for not updating my other fics. Truth is I am starting to get bored with my fics and need to take a break from them. So, to pass the time, I am just writing a random one shot…

Enjoy

* * *

_Agony_

Blood stained the walls and coated everything within the small steel room. Chunks of rotting flesh was scattered across the red floor; entrails spread out looking to be half eaten. To the far end of the slaughter were piles upon piles of decapitated bodies. Some looked human; majority could not be identified for their faced were mutilated, festering away, or picked clean to the skull. The air was thick with the stench of the decaying bodies, but you couldn't smell it unless you stepped into the air locked room and if you did venture in you would want a mask. But all was not still in this blood red mess. There was someone resting in the piles of bodies, sleeping among the heap as if it was a bed for sleeping. She was the most covered in blood, despite the mess around her. The red liquid was smeared across her lips and chin, spread to the ends of her hair giving the orchard locks a dyed coating. It coated her two inch long nails, fingers and hands, splattered across her arms and chest. She was also naked, so she was literally covered head to toe in blood.

The heavy reinforced door slide open with a whoosh, and the woman, who appeared to be resting, snapped to attention. She jumped from her nest to the wall, clinging to it with her diamond strong claws. A deep hiss escaped her throat; she was giving whoever dared to intruded in her territory a warning. She opened her mouth to reveal large canines, her hiss turning to snarls and growls when a young girl walked in wearing a black lab coat entered. The girl was carrying with her a large sack, which was twisting hellishly in her right hand. She walked casually to the center of the room, ignoring the growls, and tossed the sack upon a small pool of blood. The blood splashed up like water, but the female was unaffected by this. She didn't have a problem with the carnage around her. If anything, she found it amusing.

The sack began to open just as the girl turned to leave, revealing a man in his late thirties wearing a business suit. He had messy black hair and steel colored eyes. He was pissed; he looked it, and unleashed his anger out on the girl.

"What the fuck you bitch!" he screamed, oblivious to his surroundings, "You shove me in a fucking bag for what? I'm going to shove a lawsuit so far up your ass you'll-"

The girl looked over her shoulder, her face bare of any clear emotion, "I gave you a way out." She turned back to the door, "Remember this was your own fault."

The door shut behind her and loud clicks were heard shortly after. The man staggered to his feet quickly and ran to the door.

"Hey wait you-" he growled but slipped on something, sending himself onto the floor, "Sonofa-" he began, trying to regain his footing and his senses.

He took a good look around at that time, when he saw red all over his hands. His eyes widened as he looked around, seeing the bodies, the blood pools, the piles in various corners…and a blood soaked, naked woman staring down at him from the wall. It was like something out of a _Saw _movie. With a scream, the man ran to the door and began pounding on it with all his might screaming for help. But no one was coming. The female leapt from the wall and landed next to the man. He unleashed a wail of a scream just as his arm was torn clean from his body. All he felt was excruciating pain as he fell to his knees, into a puddle of his own blood that spilled from his body. His screams increased when he noticed his severed arm was in the mouth of the cannibal.

She crouched, bolting to her nest of bodies. There she began feasting on the man's arm, gnawing on the limb until she breached the tissue and muscle and was to the bone. In the end, she spat out half of what she ate; her stomach didn't seem to agree with her, that and the man tasted foul. Dissatisfied, the woman threw the half chewed arm across the room. It landed with a bony clatter with the rest of the mess. She wasn't going to bother with the man anymore. His flesh his blood and bones tasted putrid so there was no point in eating the rest of him.

But he was making an irritating fuss, screaming his lungs out about his missing limb. The woman just couldn't take it anymore and within seconds, beheaded him. Huffing, the woman returned to her nest, glad that she silenced the man. He was getting on her nerves and there was no point in keeping him alive if he wasn't going to satisfy her hunger. Humming a merry little tune, the woman nuzzled herself within the decaying flesh of the bodies she piled. She off-handedly wondered if anyone was going to come and clean the camera she splattered with the man's blood.

* * *

In a large room, resembling a space station communication's room, several black coated persons scattered about creating a bustling noise. Someone was barking orders to clean camera seven once the woman was asleep soundly, another was ordering for someone to file a missing person's report for the now dead man. The only one, who didn't seem to be in a mass panic, was the girl who had given the woman her meal. She was currently playing in someone's important organizer.

"Soi Fon stop screwing around and do something useful!" a lone male shouted, shoving the girl out the way as he rushed out the room to do what he was told.

The girl, who didn't even blink, replied, "I am helping."

She placed the organizer in her pocket and headed towards the direction of the room the woman was held captive in. She did her share when it came to the cannibal, a lot. A as a matter of fact, Soi Fon did more than one should have done for her. She played with the woman when chances arose, tried to teach her to speak (because she could not for some reason speak and when she did talk it sounded like a mix between Japanese, English, and French) and everything to help her seem more human.

"You're pushing your luck Soi Fon." Someone said flatly behind her.

Soi looked over her shoulder casually. It was only Kurosaki Ichigo, her co-worker and, for some reason, her enemy. He was simply jealous of Soi's unbelievable ability to stand the sight of someone being torn to bits. But she wasn't concerned about him or his warning. Since day one everyone has been telling her that. Because Soi spent so much time around the cannibal they suspect she would one day fall prey to her, just like the others who stepped within that room. The corner of Soi's lips twitched upwards and turned from the man. She was well aware of the dangers. She was dealing with a woman who stripped the flesh off her own parents and ate them when she was just three. Now twenty years later, she was still just as deadly, maybe worse than before. But Soi didn't care about the woman's history. Being eighteen didn't mean she was any wiser than she was at seventeen; all Soi Fon gained was more responsibilities. One of those responsibilities was to look after Yoruichi when no one else would. And because everyone was so afraid to enter in her domain, Soi felt as though she was right for the job.

"What do you know?" Soi replied to his earlier statement, "I've been studying her closely and carefully so-"

"Keep visiting her like she's some pet then she will." Ichigo said so reassuringly, "One of these days-"

Soi continued walking, "And today isn't one of those days."

He grabbed her arm roughly, "Are you listening to me?! That cannibal will kill and eat you!"

"I'm listening to you, but I don't see how this is any of your concern." Soi replied hotly, snatching her arm back, "Last I checked you're glad to see me walk into my death."

"You're right, but last month, when she did attack you-" Ichigo began.

Soi shrugged and rolled up her right sleeve. There was a large scar on her forearm created by large fangs and claw marks. The wound was healing nicely, considering it was chewed to the bone. She merely misread Yoruichi's mood that day and had yet to make the same mistake again.

She smirked, "Don't worry Kurosaki, I'll be careful."

He could just hear the sarcasm in her tone, "I'm serious Fon. Watch yourself. That woman acts like she's calm, but don't give her a chance to-"

"And like I said she's not going to do anything else to me as long as I understand her." Soi spat back. She was slowly losing patience with her co-worker.

"B-" Ichigo began.

"Shut up Kurosaki." Soi spat and walked down the hall in a quickened pace, trying to get as far away from that man as possible.

"One of these days!" Ichigo called after her before returning to his duties.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and made her way to Yoruichi without thinking twice about Ichigo's words. She didn't give two cents about what anyone said. If Yoruichi wanted to eat her the woman would have done it two months ago. Hell, she could have done it when she was using Son's arm as a chew toy. But she didn't. Soi stopped in front of the steel door and punched in a code on a keypad next to it. There came the sounds of various locks coming undone and soon the door slide open with ease. Soi walked in and the door shut automatically shut behind her. It was insurance so the woman wouldn't get out.

When the door shut, Yoruichi was attentive, glaring at Soi from her nest, growling lowly. Soi took to steps back, but not out of fear. As she mentioned before, Soi studied Yoruichi in the two months she was in the organization. The growling noise Yoruichi was making merely told Soi to stay away. When Yoruichi saw Soi understood, the woman rested her head down again on the bodies, but kept a close eye on Soi. The girl smirked and slowly made her way to the camera Yoruichi bloodied earlier. Taking out a cloth from her pocket, Soi reached up and wiped the lens clean, retuning it to its original position. She peeked over her shoulder to see that Yoruichi was about; walking towards another pile of bodies she stacked over the years.

"You seem distracted." Soi said with a small smile. She knew a conversation with the woman was pointless. She couldn't talk back, "I guess that would be my fault. I didn't think that man would upset your stomach to the point you wouldn't eat him."

There was no reply as Soi anticipated, but she continued talking as she cleaned the camera more.

"In any case, I'll bring you someone better tomorrow. Maybe you can try animal instead of humans-" Soi chuckled. She paused when she felt an ominous presence just behind her. She slowly looked over her shoulder to find Yoruichi standing inches from her body. Yoruichi's eyes were narrow and blood shot red as she stared deeply into Soi's widened orbs.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" Yoruichi asked, grabbing Soi by the back of her neck and tossed her across the room. Soi Fon let out a cry as she hit the other side of the wall, feeling several bones cracking. She slid down onto the nest Yoruichi slept in, in a daze. When she tried to recover, Yoruichi was upon her again, but this time, she was actually on top of her, "You're irritating the fuck out of me you know that?"

Soi stared up at Yoruichi, amazed and fearful at the same time. When did she start speaking? Why was she all of a sudden so aggressive…and why the hell was she on top of her?

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here." Yoruichi said smoothly, rising a hand. She took a strand of hair out Soi's face and plucked it. Soi Fon twitched when she felt the hair be pulled out, but didn't do anything to stop the woman, "So do me a favor and disappear."

"Kind of hard to disappear with you on top of me." Soi shot back. She was afraid of the woman covered in blood for plenty of reasons: a) Yoruichi was a cannibal and probably wouldn't hesitate to eat her; b) Soi saw what Yoruichi could do with her claws, c) even if Soi tried to escape Yoruichi could kill her before she reached the door…God she could go on and on with this. If there were so many reasons to fear the cannibal, why did Soi snap back like that?

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed and they began to glow a hollow red. Yoruichi's hand raked down the side of Soi's face, leaving deep gashes in her cheek. Soi let out a pained scream when she felt the sharp talons rip her flesh, spilling her life with no remorse. Her hand instinctively went to cover the wound, but Yoruichi quickly grabbed it, forcing it from her face. Soi struggled against Yoruichi's vice like grip, twisting her arm to try and break free to nurse her injury. It was stinging like hell and Soi could feel her blood streaming down her face and soak her coat collar.

Yoruichi smirked as Soi whimpered in agony, "I wouldn't have done that if you didn't talk."

Soi glared at Yoruichi with killing eyes, "So this was my fault?"

"You still seem to not comprehend your predicament." Yoruichi murmured. She leaned down to the gashes on Soi's face and licked the fresh blood, "Marvelous." She whispered hotly against Soi's face, "You have very sweet blood."

It was as though Soi's blood had calmed Yoruichi's upset mood. Unfortunately, Soi Fon found it horribly disgusting.

"You freak!" Soi screamed and kicked her leg out, hitting Yoruichi in her ribs.

The impact caused Yoruichi to flinch briefly, but it wasn't powerful enough to swat the woman off her…no that merely ticked Yoruichi off more. The blood covered woman dug all ten of her claws into Soi's shoulder blade. The small girl's flesh was so easy to tear into that Yoruichi was sure she sliced right to the bone. And her screams were so cute, although pain filled, they were still adorable.

Tears ran from Soi's eyes when Yoruichi, once again, scarred her body. She could feel the strong claws go down into her bone. Even though someone wasn't supposed to feel their bones, Soi could pin point where exactly Yoruichi's tips dug into. Cringing, Soi felt Yoruichi take out her claws one at a time, leaving a burning, stinging feeling behind. She stared with widened eyes as Yoruichi brought one of her hands to her mouth and licked off the dripping red liquid from her fingers. Though her mouth was already filled with blood, Yoruichi could taste Soi's quite plainly. It was a metallic, sweet…more like addicting drugs than blood. But this didn't feel right to Yoruichi. If she was going to fully saver Soi's blood, she was going to have to wash her mouth out.

"Excuse me a moment." Yoruichi said and, just as quickly as she trapped Soi, got off the girl and went to the far end of the room. Soi was too wounded to move so Yoruichi didn't have to worry about having her try and escape. _Not like she could._

Yoruichi took something from under a rotting corpse. It was a 48 ounce water bottle. One of her many victims had this in her purse. Yoruichi would once in a while take a small sip. Untwisting the cap, she took a swing, swished the water in her mouth for a brief moment and swallowed it with the residue of previous blood. She then tipped the water bottle over her to wash away caked on blood. It wouldn't kill for a wash once in a while right?

"Why do you constantly pay me visits?" Yoruichi asked offhandedly as she rinsed some of the blood out her hair. Now that the red was gone, the color of her hair could truly stand out. It was a lush purple.

Soi, realizing she was being addressed sat up slightly. She grimaced as her hand came into contact with someone's skull, but replied none the less, "Why do you care? It's not like we actually talked."

Yoruichi nodded at this, "True, but still you came in here so carefree and so…careless. You knew the dangers of stepping into a lion's den yet you came, once, twice even three times in a day. I even attacked you once a month ago yet you still returned…Why?"

A simple question that only needed a simple answer.

"Well…" Soi began but paused.

Why did she visit Yoruichi so often?

Yoruichi waited patiently for an answer; she roamed around a bit to find something remotely clean to wipe away the blood that was now running off her body mixed with the water. For some reason, she was feeling really dirty and wanted to scrub away the blood of her past victims; the red burned her skin just from thinking of the agonized faces of the people she killed and devoured ruthlessly. The cocoa skinned woman looked over her shoulder to sneak a peek at Soi. The small girl was trying to nurse her shoulders even though it was painful for her to even move. Her fresh blood smelled oh so good to Yoruichi. She wanted to feast on that blood like a vampire. One could say she was a vampire already, but that was beside the point.

Soi felt Yoruichi's eyes on her, but didn't look up. She was too busy trying to contemplate her reasons for visiting the cannibal so often. There wasn't any in depth reason: Soi merely wanted someone to talk to. At her school 'Institute for the Gifted', Soi was a reject. Among hundreds of geniuses, Soi was too smart for even them. She would be ridiculed for her brains and talents for weeks. Nobody wanted to be her friend. Soon, the pain of loneliness became so unbearable that Soi dropped out of that school…two months ago. She was then accepted into this project after her drop out and that was when she met Yoruichi. Soi knew that woman was lonely behind a steel door and surrounded by four walls…Soi didn't want Yoruichi to be lonely…she didn't want see someone else lonely…she also wanted to fill that empty void in her own heart from those years of neglect from her own schoolmates…

_Oh my god I've been using her…_Soi thought with wide eyes when she came to her realization.

"So are you going to answer my question or not?" Yoruichi asked, breaking Soi out of her painful memories.

Soi glared up at Yoruichi, but quickly found that a mistake. Yoruichi was now almost clean of her blood shell and was standing before her exposed. When the blood covered her body Soi didn't fully see the woman's breasts or womanhood, but now… it was just too much. Soi looked quickly found something more interesting to stare at: the wall.

"I did it because I was lonely." Soi admitted. She wasn't going to say '…because you were lonely'. Soi knew damn well that she was being selfish in the worst of ways: using someone else to escape her own damn misery.

"As much as I appreciate your…honesty…" Yoruichi stated coolly, "I regret to inform you that you still are a salty pain in my ass." She grinned, showing her canines, "So you still need to disappear."

"Back to that are we?" Soi Fon stood to her feet, twitching slightly from the wounds on her shoulder and face. She smirked, "If you can make me, that is."

"Those are fighting words." Yoruichi sneered, flexing her claws. Her red eyes narrowed at Soi refused to take her demise peacefully.

"Then bring it."

Yoruichi was now mad. This girl just feared her a moment ago, a sniveling coward. Where the hell did she get the bravado to stand against her? _She'll be taught the true meaning of fear… _Yoruichi leapt at Soi Fon, claws extended in intent to slice off Soi's arm. The Chinese woman dodged and countered with a high kick, landing a blow on Yoruichi's shoulder. The cannibal recoiled back so that the damage was less than it should have been. She glared daggers at the girl, wondering where she learned a move like that. If that kick was to hit full force, Yoruichi would have had her arm dislocated.

"I didn't take karate for five years for nothing." Soi replied. Half of her confidence was a front. She was still in pain and her muscles were starting to stiffen. If possible, Soi could distract Yoruichi long enough for her to get to the door and call for help. She couldn't take on a demon by herself and she knew that. Hopefully Yoruichi didn't.

"Damn brat." Yoruichi snarled, "You don't seem to have a problem fighting me naked do you?"

Soi Fon blushed. It completely slipped her mind that Yoruichi was naked, "Um…well… put on some damn clothes then!"

Yoruichi snickered, "I see…you're a prude…"

"Fuck you!" Soi shouted, unable to stop the blood to rush to her face.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, "If that's what you want…ok then." She leapt forward, catching Soi Fon off guard by her frontal assault. The Cannibal faked a left hook and struck Soi in her stomach with a round kick.

Soi gritted her teeth in pain when the woman kicked her with the force of a bullet train. She heard something crack within her and assumed it was her lower ribs. Her body slammed against the wall, breaking more of her ribcages. Yoruichi, however, didn't give Soi a chance to collect herself. She had stabbed her left hand deep into Soi's abdomen, dying the scientists white shirt crimson. Soi Fon could not keep the scream of agony from escaping her mouth. It was just more pain on top of the other and this one hurt more. Soi was quickly losing, not only her blood, but consciousness. Yoruichi, realzing it wouldn't be much fun if she blacked out, the cannibal removed her claws and worked Soi Fon out of her lab coat and tossed it on the bloodied floor. She then lifted Soi up and then, not so gently, threw her atop the coat so she was on something soft.

As the cannibal held Soi's hands securely over her head, Yoruichi stared at her bloodied body, taking in each and every detail of her blood soaked figure. She was not a bloodsucker, but Soi's blood smelled so good and it tasted even better. There was nothing stopping her killing this pest and draining her of all her blood and stripping away her flesh…why didn't she do that? Yoruichi would have killed anyone else by now, so why wasn't she trying to render Soi's head from her neck? What was stopping her? Yoruichi quickly noticed Soi falling in and out of a daze, her wounds were gushing blood. It was soaking through her clothes and was staining Yoruichi's clean skin.

The cannibal held Soi's hands securely with one hand and used her free one to slice through the thin fabric of Soi's and shirt. The assistant was vaguely aware of the monster stripped her of her clothing. It wasn't until she felt something hard being pushed into her stomach that she became fully aware of her surroundings once again. Her gray eyes cast downwards to see that Yoruichi had ripped open her shirt and stuck her tongue into the wound she created. Soi screamed when she felt those horrid fangs bare into her already abused flesh and dig out, peeling away her skin as they were pulled back. She couldn't struggle out of Yoruichi's iron grip no matter how much she squirmed. It was near impossible for Soi to get away at this point. Yoruichi had caught her and Soi was paying for her mistakes. She was going to be eaten alive by a thing that institute dared called a human. But this was her fault as well, trusting a demon in human skin.

What seemed like forever finally ended, Yoruichi pulled back slightly to admire her handy work. She had almost stripped Soi of the flesh around her ribs. She could see the muscle tissues though the sea of red. The red eyed human gave a slow, hard lick across the exposed inner tissues, making Soi shriek in agony.

"Did that hurt?" Yoruichi asked, scraping her fangs against the tissue before slowly sinking the tips of her sharp canines into it but it was merely a test to see how tender the tissue was, "Guess it did." She saw the waterfall of tears that fell down Soi's face and she crawled back over Soi, staring down at the sobbing girl. Yoruichi began to wonder where all that bravado go.

Soi glared angrily at Yoruichi, "If you're going to kill me just do it already!"

Yoruichi let out a drawn out sigh and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. When she removed her hand from her face, there was along crimson streak going across her face, "Why are you in such a rush to die?"

"Because you seem to be in a rush to let me bleed to death." Soi retorted through gritted teeth. Her wounds were starting to become numb.

"Don't be in a rush to die." Yoruichi replied as even toned as she could. She leaned down into Soi's face and pressed her lips gently to hers.

Soi's body turned tense when she felt those monster's lips against hers and the salty taste of her blood that came with it. The girl was so stuck on Sestuna's kiss she didn't take notice the cannibal was starting to rip apart her pants. Soi growled lowly at Yoruichi between the kiss, but the cannibal paid her no mind. The purple haired woman opened her mouth and drew Soi's bottom lip in-between her teeth. Her canines almost immediately broke the tender skin. The new injury cause Soi to open her mouth to instinctively scream, but the action allowed Yoruichi to gain access in to her mouth. When the young girl felt Yoruichi invaded her mouth with her tongue a horrible feeling past through Soi's nerves like small jolts of electricity going through wires.

Yoruichi smirked within the kiss and moved her hand between Soi's thighs, her talons scratching the tender flesh of her inner thigh. It was almost too good to be true when Soi moaned against Yoruichi mouth. The cannibal didn't see the girl as a masochist, but the body didn't lie and Soi could not deny the fact she was soaking wet down there and, by the looks of it, has been for quite some time. Although, Soi did try to close her legs in an attempt to deny what was a clear as day. Yoruichi kept one knee wedged between Soi's leg she wouldn't be able to close them and continued her agonizingly slow pace to the Soi's heat. Her nails, despite cutting gashes into Soi's leg, began tickling the girl. Soon the kiss had to come to an end because it seemed Soi enjoyed breathing more than kissing. Soi pants heavily, never had held her breathe for so long in her life before.

"I promise I won't hurt you anymore." Yoruichi said so softly that Soi had to strain her ears to hear.

The dark-skinned beauty began to She then began attacking Soi's neck. She trailed her tongue further down Soi's body starting from her neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps as she does. She kisses Soi's collarbone; her breath seemed to have caught in her throat. The cannibal released Soi's hands from above her head and it instantly fell to Chinese girl's breast, her other hand was still buried between her thigh. Yoruichi kneaded the sizable breast in her palms, pinching the girl's nipple ever now and again until it became hardened from pleasure. She was very satisfied when she heard Soi moan from such little administration. That only meant Soi never had sex before and/or never touched herself.

Soi couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips or the shutter she gave when Yoruichi moved her mouth from her collarbone to her breast. Her heart was beating so fast it sounded like a war drum in her ears. She had forgotten her injuries, the threats upon her life, the fact she was in mortal danger, Soi was into the moment, whatever it was. Soi gasped as Yoruichi took one her nipples into her hot mouth and began suckling gently; she could feel the canines scrape against the sides of her breasts and couldn't help but arch herself closer to Yoruichi, a fire was growing deep inside her and she needed to know when it was going to be put out. She actually wanted Yoruichi, this loathsome excuse for a human being, to help her release that fire. Yoruichi bit Soi's nipple hard enough for it to start bleeding. A sharp yelp was returned for the abuse before moan after Yoruichi began to lick the small injury clean. The tanned woman noticed that Soi was squirming worse than before.

_She's probably ready. _Yoruichi thought as she teased a finger against Soi's underwear. The girl's body instinctively jerked upwards from the contact, "Sensitive aren't we?"

Soi was about to retort with a smart remark, but whatever she was going to tell the cannibal never reached her ears. What came from her mouth was a cry of pain as Yoruichi hastily sheathed two fingers deep inside her. Soi clenched tightly to Yoruichi on impulse as a surge of pain flooded her vision. Yoruichi's claws had torn her virginity as they sliced her inner walls. There was more blood than there should have been, but Yoruichi didn't pay it any mind. She was enveloped with how hot and tight the girl was. She was so distracted with her own pleasure that she forgot about her claws and how much damage they actually until she started drawing her fingers out. Yoruichi tensed when Soi screamed in agony, her inner walls were clenching so tightly around her digits it was as if withdrawing was the worst possible thing to do at the time.

Yoruichi leaned over Soi and kissed her tears away, "I'm sorry, but bear with me." She said and pressed her lips forcefully against Soi at the same time as she drew her fingers out of her. If not for the kiss, her scream would echo past the door and down the hollow halls.

Yoruichi continued to kiss Soi as she created a steady pace for the girl to get adjusted to the foreign invasion, being much mindful of her claws this time. Soi entire body shivers with pure ecstasy when Yoruichi brushed the pad of her thumb against her clit trying to help her get over as much pain as possible, and it was working. Her moan increased in volume, her inner walls pulsated around her fingers. She began moving her digits in and out, thrusting swiftly and forcefully. Before Soi could stop her voice, she was begging her to go faster. Yoruichi was eager to comply with her request and manages to work a third finger into her extremely wet hole. Soi's body was no longer under her control. She was rocking her hips against Yoruichi's hand, begging to be touched more. There was a fire burning in her, making half of her brain go fuzzy with unimaginable pain and pleasure.

Her fingers are picking up a pace again, and Soi thrown into a world of spasms. Her reactions were just as Yoruichi would expect for a first timer. Yoruichi seemed to beam with pride; she knew that she could do something that would make the girl squirm and pant like Soi had been doing. Soi cried out, frantically trying to rock her hips but was still held tight by the girl. That fire was burning hotter, making her skin sheen with sweat. Yoruichi sucks along Soi's collarbone as her free hand massages Soi's breast adding onto the pleasure. Soi nails dig deep into Yoruichi's back.

"YORUICHI!" the words escaped her mouth without her even realizing it.

It was just too much for her body to take and Soi buried her face in Yoruichi's neck and simply let out her first sexual scream as her entire body shook and she could feel her inner walls clamp down on Yoruichi's finger's, milking them further inside her. But after her first orgasm ever, Yoruichi just didn't stop there. As Soi tired to recover from the best experiences in her life, Yoruichi was still torturing Soi.

Yoruichi had removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. She was gently licking Soi, making her hips shake every time the wet tongue would start again. After a few moments of exploring, she found the spot that made Soi shiver the most and proceeded to flick her tongue over it quickly. Soi found herself burying her fingers in Yoruichi's silky locks and rocking her hips against the cannibal's greedy mouth. Yoruichi stopped her administrations only to move her mouth to Soi's clit. She pressed her tongue against it and licks in hard strokes before able to gently suckle. It was very long before Soi neared another orgasm fast, but another one quickly followed after that one.

Soi fell back against the lab coat but began twitching in pain. Her wounds seemed to want to start agitating her now after all that time on top of that now she hurt down there. She was really tried to boot. Yoruichi tilted her head slightly to the side when she say Soi turn over onto her lab coat and curl into a ball, despite her wounds. Yoruichi didn't question her. Nothing should really bother Soi Fon after this. She just had sex with a cannibal in a room full of blood and decaying corpses…or did that not even cross the girl's mind?

"They're coming." Yoruichi said, jumping from next to Soi to her nest of bodies. She disappeared within the corpses just as the door metal door flew open.

"Soi Fon!" Ichigo exclaimed, rushing to the girl's side. He quickly checked her pulse and thanked god she was alive. A gurney was brought in behind him and several medical officers helped Ichigo get her own, "I want that bitch shot do you hear me?! She's too dangerous for research anymore!"

Many of the coworkers agreed with him and once Soi was taken safely out the room, the search began. How odd was it that with all the people present in that room, nobody saw one nurse suddenly go missing and her uniform was stolen?

Soi Fon stared at the ceiling; the blinds were shut because it was already late into the night. Her thoughts continued to return again and again to Yoruichi. There were plenty of ways to have avoided what went on in that room. Soi could have provoked Yoruichi into killing her that would be a quick and simple way. Everything had transpired far too quickly in an awkward pace Soi couldn't have kept up with. She also heard about the commotion. Yoruichi had escaped the minute the door was open apparently, but Soi didn't believe that. She knew Yoruichi a lot better than most folks…well she couldn't really say that anymore.

Why Yoruichi would go from tearing her body to fucking her when she clearly showed such a dislike for her in the beginning?

"Psst."

Soi jolted her head over to the far side of the hospital room she was currently holed up in and saw a dark shadow on the ceiling. Soi grinned inwardly. She did hear something about a nurse going missing the day Yoruichi got out…

"You ok?" Yoruichi asked in a low whisper so no one would she was there.

Well if there was a better time to ask Yoruichi that question, now was good a time as ever.

* * *

~Owari~

* * *

I am not normal yes I know that I am a sick twisted fuck who deserves a few good sermons by some holy priest…but I had this idea stuck in the back of my head for a few months now so bam I decided to type it. 14 damn pages later.

If you feel as though I left too many unanswered questions feel free to PM me about them and I will answer them personally.

Ja Ne


End file.
